To Notice You
by BakaRamenBowl
Summary: set a little over 2 years after Rule of Three, Gilbert's point of view as he adapts to being an uncle, and his constant failures to tell Lizzy how he feels. Starting with her announcement: she and Roderich are getting married again. M-preg, Swearing, And Gil getting hit with a frying pan. M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey, yeah. **

**This story is a sequel to my GerIta story called ****Rule of Three****.**

**So you have to read that one first.**

**Go. Now. Read it.**

…

**Done? Okay, now you can enjoy ****To Notice You****.**

I feel like if I have to eat another plate of pasta, I _am_ going to puke all over my brother's cute pregnant wife. Lutz and Feli have been married for over two years now, and are expecting their first child in a few weeks. It's gonna be Gertalian! That's what that breed is! An awesome name for an awesome mix of blood. YEAH!

"Ve~! Gilbert, Ludwig is working and my feet hurt. Can you pretty please go to the store to pick up things for dinner? We're having guests!" The round Italian asks me from where he's sitting on the couch. No offense to him or the kid, but DAMN! he's round. But he looks happier than I've ever seen him, and I find myself repeating that everyday.

I sigh and walk over to him, lean over and kiss the top of his head. "Make me a list, K?"

He nods and I hand him a slip of paper. "Ve~! Thank you Gil!" He says all happy like.

I quickly got dressed and returned to him. He had just finished writing the list. He has pretty handwriting. It's all loopy and elegant. Mine is... Please don't laugh... Chicken scratch.

But I digress. See? I know smart words. Take that Roddy!

Again, I digress. I look at the list and my stomach churns. He wants four cheese tortellini. I should know. I've gotten these ingredients plenty of times before. But I leave to get the ingredients anyway, without complaining.

At the store, I run into Vash and Lillie, my two youngest siblings. I think Vash may kind of remember growing up with me, though I know that he doesn't remember Großvater. Lillie was tiny so she doesn't remember. And Roddy, I _know_ he remembers. Asshole. Anyways, we stopped to chat awkwardly. Lillie made it less tense, but Vash _is_ known for his socially awkward penguin-ness.

When I returned to the house, Lutz is sitting on the couch next to Feli. One arm is around Feli's shoulders and the other hand is rubbing the baby bump. They look so sweet and happy. I had meant it. If anyone deserved a happy ending, it's these two.

Lutz is excited to be a father. And to be honest, yeah, I'm excited to be an uncle, but I'm also kind of jealous of him. I want a family of my own. But there is only one perfect person for me. And I won't hurt myself or anyone else by choosing someone I don't love. Yes, it's cheesy as fuck, but... well, heh. I guess a part of me is a lover instead of a fighter. But I'm an awkward turtle when it comes to emotions. And I'm an idiot. The most awesome one in the history of, like, EVER. But still. Awkward as fuck.

"Hey, happy family. I'm back." I say. "Putting crap in the kitchen." I walk into the white walled thparkly(-read it out loud if you don't get it.) kitchen and set the bags onto the counter top. I can hear Lutz and Feli talking. "Call me up when Dinner's ready!" I call to them, walking to my bedroom. I like to avoid being asked to do crap lately.

Later, Ludwig calls me to come set the table for dinner. As I walk to the dining room, I see the first guest to arrive. My oh-so-perfect brother and the she-devil Lizzy. "Yo, Lutz, how many guests are we talkin' about?" I ask, not even greeting them.

"Six. With the three of us-"

"Five." I say, calculating the number of places to set up.

"Was?"

"Five. You, Me, Feli and the twins." I say, my mind distracted as I set the table.

"Twins?" A chorus of voices ask me. I look up, mind still not processing stuff.

"Yeah. Two girls."

"How do you know?"

That's when I wake up. "Hmm? Know what?"

"That Feli's having twins?"

"He's having twins? When did you find this out?"

Lutz gives me a strange look before giving me his Oh-God-You're-Giving-Me-A-Headache look.

"What'd I do?" I ask, looking around.

"Oh, never mind..." My tall blond brother sighs, rubbing his temples. Shortly afterwords, the other guests, Francis, Antonio, Kiku, and Lovino, showed up. We had a nice dinner and then just kind of sat around and talked. I kept stealing glances at Liz. She looked great in her simple emerald green dress. She had her hair in a single braid, tied with a sapphire blue ribbon. Her nails had a thin coat of clear nail polish. She had never been one for fancy nails. They always got in the way. But as I was looking at her beautiful scarred hands, I notice a shiny diamond ring.

"The fuck is THAT?!" I ask loudly, standing up and pointing at the evil shiny.

Lizzy blushed, and looked at Roddy. Roderich cleared his throat, blushing himself.

"We had been wanting to wait a while longer before telling anybody, but as usual, you had to screw things up." He glared at me. My face flushed in anger. I was about to yell at him when Liz said the worst thing I'd ever heard. Worse than the news of my dissolution. Worse even than the first time I had heard the same thing from her.

"Roderich and I are getting married."

I stood there frozen in shock. Antonio and Francis give each other a knowing look. They know how I feel about her. Feli and Lutz congratulated them. Lovino said something along the lines of 'oh, that's fuckin' perfect.' Kiku says that he wishes them happiness.

"M-married." I say flatly.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Liz challenges. She shouldn't have done it. I always rise to the bait.

"No, not at all. I just couldn't help but remember how well that worked out last time." I say, voice dripping sarcasm. I also internally wince. That was a shit-headed thing to say. It's still a sore spot for her.

The next thing I know is I'm on the ground with a possible concussion and four pissed off Hungarian She-Devils standing over me. Her frying pan was wielded, ready to hit me again. There was fresh blood on it too.

"Gott..." I groan. I hold my hands up over my head to ward off any more brain damaging attacks. "No more... I give... White flag..." I say rolling over to try and get up. "I surrender..." My heart hurts too much to worry about my pride. "Parlez..."

"Parlez? Really Gilbert?" Liz asks, not realizing that I had just said I _surrendered_.

I use a chair to stand up. As I stand there, I'm aware that i'm swaying.

"Bruder, are you okay?" Ludwig asks, standing as well.

"I taste metal.." I say softly, as the metallic substance runs down my chin. Then I look at Liz. "You're beautiful when you're pissed off..." I tell her, eyes unfocused.

She blushes. "W-wha-"

"All four o' ya..." And I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notice!**

**I'll be trying to update this at least once and up up three times a week. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**And I need at least four reviews to update. I got four, so you get another chapter.**

**Again! Enjoy!**

I awkwardly knock on Roderich's front door, and hope that Lizzy answers. I hold a single yellow tulip behind my back, and rock back and forth on my feet. As I wait, I think back to what brings me here.

_~ "Gilbert, those are terrible ideas!" Antonio yelled in shock. I had just handed him a list of ideas to stop Lizzy and Roddy's wedding. Some -most- of the ideas involved maiming, injuring and/or killing someone involved in the whole involvement._

"_Oui," Francis agreed, reading the list over Antonio's shoulder. "Though the one about being blatantly honest with her, which you crossed out, is a good one."_

"_The worst one is having me talk to Rodrigo!"Antonio yelled._

"_Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Si." This time his voice was soft, and he looked as sad as I felt._

"_Antonio?" Francis asked, setting a hand on his shoulder._

_A pained smile settled on my Spaniard's face. "You can't be with someone for seven hundred years and not fall in love with them..." he said as a single tear rolled down his cheek._

"_Shit! Tonio, don't cry." I said, as I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck."God, I feel like a douche now..." I flop onto the empty couch seat next to me._

_The three of us were silent for a while. Then suddenly, "Why don't you try courting her?" my brilliant Spanish friend suggested. Francis gave an undignified snort before trying to smother his laughter._

"_Who the fuck uses the term 'courting' anymore?" I laughed._

"_Gil, I'm serious..."_

"_Me too" I chuckled._

"_Gilberto..."_

_I stopped laughing, and looked at him. "Erzebet is stupidly loyal to that fuck-tard."_

_He glared at me for a minute before shrugging. "Then do it in a way so that she doesn't realize that that is what you are doing."_

_Francis and I gaped at him._

"_That is the smartest thing I have ever heard you say." I said._

"_Who knew that the sweetest out of our trio would turn out to be the most devious?" Francis said._

"_Well, Gil deserves a happy ending after everything." Spain shrugged._

"_Oui, it's true..." Francis said, crossing his arms and nodding thoughtfully._

"_Aww... Uh, thanks guys..." I said, blushing_

"_Besides," Antonio continued. "If Gilberto gets Elizabeta, I can reclaim Rodrigo." He smirked._

_We all laughed at that.~_

And that is why I'm standing outside Roderich's house awkwardly, waiting for the love of my life to answer her fiance's door.

"Sorry for the wa- What the fuck do you want, Gilbert?" Lizzy growls after registering who I am.

Anything I may have come up with to say went flying out the window once I looked into her grass green eyes. So with a blank mind, I did the first thing I could think of. I thrust the tulip into her face. "I saw this and thought of you!" I yell, blushing furiously.

"Um... Thanks?" She says after the shock faded. "I guess... What's the occasion?"

"Um..." I rake my brain, trying to think of some excuse. Then suddenly, a wild diary entry appears! "It's the anniversary of when we first met." I say, albeit, lamely.

She blinks. "How do you remember _that_?" She asks.

"I have my ways." I wink at her, smirking.

"Really?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

She gives me a dubious look.

I cough. "So... do you wanna hang out? I'll take you anywhere that you wanna go. And I'll pay all the the expenses." I say, looking away from he gorgeous eyes.

"Really?"

"I promise."

"Then... Wait for me to change my clothes. Then you'll treat me to the amusement park." She said, moving to go back inside.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?"

"Are you serious? I can't be seen in public like this!"

I look at her clothes. A green tank top, blue jeans that had holes in the knees, blue converse, her hair is in a ponytail, and of course she's wearing her shiny of doom.

"I don't see why not."

"This is at home wear, you idiot!" She yells, blushing.

"Oh, for fucks sake! Leave Elizabeta at home for once Erzebet!" I yell at her.

She blinks at me for a full minute before smirking. "Fine. Just this once. In memory of old times."

"Great! Let's go!" I yell, grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

"Gil!" She shrieked as we ran to my car. It isn't the best looking car in the world, but it gets me from point A to point B in one piece. "Get in! Get in get in get in get in!" I yell, jumping in through the driver's side window. "Oh yeah... the doors don't open. When they did, they didn't shut..."

She crawled through her window and buckled up, then we started going. "So they don't open now because... why?"

"I had them welded shut."

"Gilbert! That's dangerous!"

"It was either that or take them off!"

"Gilbert! Why not get them fixed?"

"Too much money."

"Gilbert!"

"Waht?!"

She sighs. "Oh, forget it..."

A while later, when we got to the amusement park, and I'm on the merry-go-round, I hear Erzebet laughing at me. I'm on a white horse that has a black nose, tail and mane, acting like the fool I am.

Erzebet is on the bench behind me with a few elders. There are tons of little kids on the other horses, and parents standing next to them, making sure they don't fall. And said parents are looking at me like I'm insane. And Erzebet is laughing so hard she's snorting. Which is making me laugh, which interrupts my conversation with Hubert. That's my horse.

When the ride stops, I grab her hand and take her on all the rides. About halfway through the second round, we stop to eat. During dessert, she looks at me.

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?" she asks, he eyes narrowed and calculating.

I blink at her before coughing and looking awkwardly at my vanilla ice cream, avoiding her gaze. "Do... Do I need a reason to be nice to you?"

"Gilbert, everybody knows that you don't do anything without incentive."

I cough awkwardly again. "I-it's my apology..."

"Apology?"

"F-for the other night... I was insensitive. I knew that it was a wound that was still open, and I poured salt into it. And I- I'm sorry, Erzebet." With how hot my face feels, I'm amazed that the ice cream hasn't melted. I can't even look at her to gauge her reaction. She stays quiet next to me.

When we finished our ice cream, she stood in front of me. "Gilbert, let's play at the game booths!" She says. It's like she doesn't have a reaction to my apology. Oh well. I stand up and quickly follow her, as to not be left behind like I have been so many times before.

At the booths, I win a giant white teddy bear that's wearing a red bow, and has a little bird on it's head.

"Oh, that's cute, Gil!" Erzebet said, squealing at the giant bear.

"You want it?" I ask, holding it out to her.

"Give me a minute." She says, running off.

After a moment, she comes running back with a giant brown teddy bear that has pink flowers on one ear, and has a green bow around its neck.

"Let's trade." She grinned. I laugh as we hand the giant bears to each other.

We only stop terrorizing the park when it closes for the night. We shove the bears into the back seat of my car and buckle them in, then put our other winnings between them. Then we clamber in and I drive her back to Roddy's. Once there, I help her get her winnings out of the car, and I carry them up to the porch. There's a light on inside, and Chopin is playing through the open upstairs window.

"I forgive you. When you apologized. And thanks. I had fun today. It's been a while since I went out like that." She says, grinning.

"Wanna hang out again sometime?" I ask.

"Hmm..." She thinks. "How about the day after tomorrow?"

"Cool. I'm free. Noon?"

"Noon." She smiles happily at me. "Goodnight, Gilbert."

"Goodnight, Erzebet..." I say. I want to kiss her, but she goes inside. I hear her call out to Roddy, and Chopin stops playing.

I run to my car and drive away into the night. When I arrive home, I take all of my prizes inside and take care of Gilbird, write in my diary, and then promptly pass out on my bed, clothes and shoes on and everything. Today was the best day of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**Sorry for the prolonged update. I'm kinda outta state at my aunts house in Oregon. It's the shizz!**

**Anyway, more PruHun love!**

At noon, two days after my little adventure with Erzebet, the beautiful Hungarian She-Devil knocks on the front door of my house. Well, it's not technically mine... It's Lutz's, and thus Feli's. But I am also Germany, in a sense, so the house has to be mine too.

Anyway, I answer the door, and hand her a Larkspur.

"Aww, Thanks, Gil. So what are we gonna do today?" She asks. I grin, and lean in close.

"We're going baby shopping." I whisper.

"But they already have everything that they need!" She whispered back.

"I, um..." I blush and look away.

"You what?" the asks, getting that You-Better-Not-Have-Broken-Anything look.

"I haven't gotten the baby a gift yet..." I finish weakly.

She looks at me blankly.

"What?" I ask, now on the defense.

"That's it? Why can't you do that yourself?"

"Because it's more fun with more people."

"Then what about Francis and Antonio?"

"Francis is busy, and Antonio is depressed. Neither are very good company at the moment..."

"Bruder!" Lutz calls from the other room.

"Ja?!"

"Either in or out! Don't stand there with the door open!" He says. "And if you're going out, please," Here he rubs his temples. "Please get a new car."

"But I like my car..." I pout.

"Gilbert, I think it's time for a new car." Liz agrees with him.

"It's a death trap on wheels, Bruder."

"FINE!" I yell. "Jeez. Ganging up on the awesome ain't cool, plebeians. Erzebet, you comin' or not?"

She blinked before nodding and following me.

We get to the car junkyard place and I look around. "These aren't worth any effort..." I pout.

"Hey, gilbert?"

"Ja?"

"Why is Antonio depressed?"

"How do you know that Tonio's depressed?"

"You just mentioned it, dumbass."

"Oh... Ja! I remember!" I say.

"So..."

"So what?"

"Why is Antonio depressed?"

I put a finger up to my lips in a 'shush' motion.

"It's a secret." I grin.

She hits me with her purse.

"Ow! Erzebet! That fucking hurt! What the fuck is in that shit? A brick?!"

"Two." She replies, walking toward another selection of beat up cars.

I groan and rub my head, making sure that I wasn't bleeding, and I follow her. I look past the shinier less damaged cars, and I see her. A 1978 Volvo 242 gt, the paint had peeled off almost completely, and she needed tires, but her structure and interior was sound and usable. I opened the hood and whistled. The engine was fine too.

"You like it?" I look at the sales dude.

"Ja, I like her." I nod.

"The guy who had her last was fixing her up himself, but he passed away about two months ago. She came here. Apparently, her name is Laura. She's in pretty good condition. All she really needs is tires and paint."

"Yeah, I noticed that. I'll take her." I say.

I pay for the car and the tow truck to take it to my place.

Then I gather Erzebet, who is loving a just abandoned baby blue VW bug, and I take her to the baby store.

"You seriously haven't gotten your brother's baby a welcome gift yet?"

"I just haven't found the right thing yet." I huff, before stalking off to look around. I pick something up and look at it.

"Lame~!" I say in a sing song voice. "This is all cr~ap!"

That earned me some glares from a group of pregnant women and their husbands. Then something falls on my head. "Ow~!" I groan, picking it up to put it away. Then I freeze. "It... It's perfect!" I quickly pay for the book, and drag Erzebet to the arts and crafts store. I buy a crap-ton of different felts and buttons and yarn and stuffing.

"What is all that for?" She asks, looking at me strangely.

"The baby's present."

"That's not baby safe, Gilbert." She glares at me.

"Well, _duh_! It's not made yet. And I have to stop by the hardware store. Maybe the hobby store too."

"Gilbert, It's usually the woman who drags the guy shopping. Not the other way around."

"I'm taking you to the drive-in later. Stop complaining."

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"Because it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh."

"Ja."

I pick up wood that's sturdier than Balsa wood, and some other things. By that time, it was time to head over to the drive-in.

I bought just about one of every snack they were selling, because Liz and I hadn't eaten yet. We watch the movie and throw popcorn at the villain.

It's been a few weeks, and Liz and I have been hanging out almost everyday. I give her a flower every time I see her, and apparently she keeps them all.

Roddy's forbidden her from going anywhere with out his expressed permission. Only because it's me she's hanging out with. What a douche. But she's still going to marry him. The wedding is next month. I'm running out of time.

"So, what are you going to do, now that you are banned from seeing her?" Francis asks, Antonio was watching me as I worked on the baby's gift.

"Well... Obviously, I'm not going to let that dou-" I cut off as I see Antonio's death glare. Now I know where Romano learned that... "Dorky musician tell me what to do. I'm the older brother here. Ow! Fuck." I stick my finger in my mouth. "I used to be better at sewing. I promise." I mumble around my bleeding finger.

"It's still shocking me that you can sew at all," Antonio says, looking at the four complete stuffed dolls that I made.

There's Ludwig, Feli, myself and a blond baby that has a pink dress and a blue bow. Blue buttons for eyes on that one and the one I'm working on, which is wearing a blue dress and has a pink bow.

The Ludwig doll has blue button eyes pale yellow yarn hair, like the two little girl dolls. But his is glued to the head in a slicked back sort of way. He's wearing a little black suit, and has removable wire reading glasses.

The Feliciano doll has auburn yarn hair, and big brown button eyes. It's wearing a green dress. It even has the hair curl. The twin dolls have them too.

The me doll has white hair and red button eyes, and is wearing a little version of my military uniform. It also has a tiny yellow pom-pom for Gilbird.

I'm also gonna make Roddy, Liz, Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Vash and Lillie. But they're a surprise to even my best buds.

"Well, apparently there's more to me than you know." I grin.

"Oh! I heard that you have been giving flowers to our dear Elizabeta." Francis smiled. I blush.

"Yeah..."

"Which ones?" My blond Frenchman asks.

"Tulip, Larkspur, Acacia, Anemone, Angelica, Arbutis, Aster, Bachelor Button, " Here Francis raises an eyebrow, and my blush deepens. "Baby's Breath, a Bay leaf, Bird of Paradise, various carnations,"

"Which colors?" Francis interrupts.

"Red, pink, white and striped." I say. "May I continue?" He nods. "Chrysanthemums; both yellow and red; I gave her maidenhair fern, Forget-Me-Not, Gardenia, Gladiolus, I gave her a purple Hyacinth, and I gave Roddy a yellow one." Francis chuckled."I gave her Jonquil and Jasmine... Um... Lilies; white and calia; and Marjoram and Mistletoe... Narcissus and Orchid," Another chuckle from Francis. Antonio is totally lost. "Pansy and Primrose... I think that's it so far..."

"What color tulip?"

"Striped and Yellow. I got her yellow larkspur."

"Ah... Who know you could be so romantic, Gilbert?" Francis swoons. "If I were the girl you were courting, I would positively fall into your arms!"

"I don't get it..." Antonio is totally lost.

"Allow me to explain: Yellow tulips mean hopeless love. Striped ones mean beautiful eyes. Yellow larkspur means beautiful spirit. Acacia means secret love, Anemone is unfading love; Angelica is inspiration; Arbutis means only love; Aster is love or daintiness. We all know that Elizabeta is not dainty. Bachelor Button is for celabicy," Antonio snorted before trying not to laugh. I punch him in the side. "Baby's Breath is for everlasting love; a Bay leaf is for strength. Bird of Paradise is for magnificence. Carnations in general mean bonds of affection, but red means 'My heart aches for you', pink is 'I'll never forget you', white is sweet and lovely, or pure love. And striped mean ' I wish I could be with you."

Antonio looked like he was going to cry from the "Cuteness" I groan at his look. He's giving me the "Who-Knew-You-Could-Be-So-Sweet-Gil?" look.

"Anyways, Chrysanthemums in general mean you're a wonderful friend; but red means I love and yellow means slighted love. Maidenhair fern symbolizes a secret bond of love, Forget-Me-Not means 'I'll love you forever', Gardenia means you're lovely, or secret love, Gladiolus means love at first sight."

"Purple Hyacinth means I'm sorry, please forgive me. Yellow signifies jealousy. Jonquil means 'love me', desire and wish for affections to be returned. Jasmine is for grace and elegance."

"Why would you give Lizzy that?" Antonio asks. "She's not graceful or elegant."

"Have you seen her on the battle grounds, in the thick of the fighting?"

"No..."

"That is when her grace comes out. When she's covered in the crimson blood of the men she's killed, ordering her soldiers, encouraging them to fight till their last breath... That's when she's elegant..."

"Wow... That is a beautiful, if morbid, picture, gilbert. Now may I continue?"

Tonio and I nod.

"Um... Lilies in general mean to keep away unwanted visitors; white, what i'm guessing he means, is 'it's heavenly to be with you' and calia means beauty. Sweet Marjoram is for joy and happiness and Mistletoe means 'kiss me', affection... Narcissus means egotism, formality... and now I'm confused. Why did you give her Narcissus?"

"It also means 'stay as sweet as you are'..." I say, busying myself with the dolls. The baby is due any day now. I need to finish these.

"Orchid is for Love, beauty, refinement, beautiful lady. Pansy symbolizes thoughts and love; and Primrose means inconsistency?" another questioning look from the "romantic" countries.

"FAIL, you so called 'Country of Love'!" I yell. "That is the evening primrose. I gave her a regular primrose, which means I cant live without you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY!**

**Reviews make me ha~ppy, so I'm writing the next chapter.**

**ENJOY! :)**

The wedding was canceled! Because Feliciano went into labor the day before. Y'all should have seen the way Antonio and I jumped for joy at the news. And at the prospect of having two cute little neices.

Lo and behold, Feli did have twins, but they didn't have blue eyes. Both of them were albino, like me. Apparently albinism is common in Grandfather's lineage? I have two little albino nieces.

Erzebet is postponing the wedding until the girls can walk. So I have about eight more months to woo her, unknowingly.

The girls are cute. The one with a right curl is Laure, the one with the left curl is Sophie. I changed the button eyes on the dolls to match theirs. They have pale blond hair instead of white though. And I can't help it. I want to spoil them rotten, but Lutz says that if they get a bad attitude, I'm taking care of them. Bad attitudes suck.

There is two months before the wedding. Erzebet sneaks out to hang out with me. It was either that, I sneak in. I've done so before.

We go to the local karaoke bar with Francis and Antonio. Antonio gets up on stage.

"_She's into superstitions, Black cats and voodoo dolls..."_

I laugh my ass off at Antonio. He's not a bad singer. He just likes some strange music. If it has Spanish in any form in it, Antonio likes it. Liz doing shots of Zwack, And Francis was on his eighth glass of wine. I was just trying not to spew beer all over the place, because, while it's funny to do so all over Lutz, he's my brother, not the woman I'm trying to get to fall in love with me.

Francis eventually goes up to sing.

"_Word on the street, you got something to show me, me_

_Magical, colourful, Mr. Mystery-y_

_I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating_

_(Come on baby let me see whatchu hiding underneath)"_

I think Liz dies laughing as Francis continues.

When he's done, Erzebet goes up.

"_Two single hearts on fire_

_Currently on the wire_

_As inhibitions fade_

_A focused moment made_

_Bruises and bite marks say_

_Takes one to bring the pain_

_Passion lies in screams of ecstacitic dreams"_

My God... I didn't know that she could sing. Let alone that she knew that song... I swallow thickly as I watch her with wide eyes.

"_You're in a place for fear_

_Lips are for biting here_

_Let's make this moment worth the while_

_Let's kill the night and go down in style_

_Feel the magic rise_

_We're plotting our demise_

_Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl"_

She looks right at me as she finishes the verse. I can't move. My body won't let me.

"_You bring the ropes and chains_

_I'll bring the pills and games_

_I can show you pain_

_And make you say my name_

_You will believe my lies_

_That I'm not like other guys_

_That sparkle in my eyes_

_Is part of my disguise"_

She gives me a smile that actually kinda scares me. I think she's already had five too many shots.

"_You're in a place for fear_

_Lips are for biting here_

_Let's make this moment worth the while_

_Let's kill the night and go down in style_

_feel the magic rise_

_We're plotting our demise_

_Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl"_

She walks over to me and straddles my lap, facing me. Yup. Eight too many shots...

"_You're in a place for fear_

_Lips are for biting here_

_Let's make this moment worth the while_

_Let's kill the night and go down in style_

_Feel the magic rise_

_We're plotting our demise_

_Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl"_

I chug the rest of my beer and grab the one belonging to the guy passed out next to me and chug that one too. I'm not nearly drunk enough for this. She's being downright cruel. She doesn't know how tempting she is.

_You're in a place for fear_

_Lips are for biting here_

_Let's make this moment worth the while_

_Let's kill the night and go down in style_

_Feel the magic rise_

_We're plotting our demise_

_Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl"_

And then she kisses me. My brain freezes, and I kiss her back. Her lips are smooth and soft and demanding and hungry and oh my god is that a tongue? I gasp, and then my senses are filled with her and only her. She tastes like her alcohol, and something that was just pure _Erzebet_. No wonder Roddy loves kissing her.

I pull away at that thought. That's right. She's still Roddy's. I gently move her to the chair next to me, and watch other people go up and sing. Even though I drink two more beers, I still can't get rid of how she tastes. I would give everything up just to taste her again. I groan. This is horrible. I glance over to where she is supposed to be sitting, and see that she's gone.

Instead, she's drinking from a bottle of rum, and looking through the song book.

Then she talks to the DJ and then comes over to me.

"Sing with me! I wanna sing my favorite couple song!"

"So you need me?"

"Should I sing with Tonio or Franshuss?" The only word she's slurred the entire night.

"Fine. I"ll sing with you." I sigh

We go up and I recognize the song. I look at her as I start to sing.

"_**she was like**_

_**april sky**_

_**sunrise in her eyes**_

_**child of light**_

_**shining star**_

_**fire in her heart**_

_**brightest day**_

_**melting soul**_

_**breaking throught the chill**_

_**october & april"**_

She looks at me as she sings:

"_he was like_

_frozen sky_

_in october night_

_darkest cloud_

_in the storm_

_raining from his heart_

_coldest moon_

_deepest blue_

_tearing down his breath_

_october & april"_

"_**like hate & love**_

_**worlds apart**_

_**this fatal love was like poison right from the start**_

_**like light & dark**_

_**worlds apart**_

_**this fatal love was like poison right from the start"**  
_

"_**we were like**_

_**loaded guns**_

_**sacrificed our lives"**  
_

"_we were like_

_love undone_

_craving to entwine"  
_

"_**fatal touch**_

_**final thrill**_

_**love was bound to kill**_

_**october & april"  
**_

"_**like hate & love**_

_**worlds apart**_

_**this fatal love was like poison right from the start**_

_**like light & dark**_

_**worlds apart**_

_**this fatal love was like poison right from the start**_

"_**hate & love**_

_**worlds apart**_

_**this fatal love was like poison right from the start**_

_**light & dark**_

_**worlds apart**_

_**this fatal love was like poison right from the start  
**_

_**october & april**_

_**october & april**_

_**october & april"**_

She had looked away from me at some point during the song, but my eyes had remained only on her. She is the one I want to get my point across to. She is the one that I am too chicken to tell 'I love you' to. I sigh, and go to the DJ and ask for my own song.

"_You're standing right in front of me_

_With a purpose I can't see_

_I wish I knew what's on your mind_

_But that's a key I'll never find_

_I wanna know what I did wrong_

_I really waited for so long_

_To be alone with you again_

_I bet your game will never end  
_

_And everybody knows your name_

_You're driving everyone insane_

_I saw you flirting with that guy_

_It made me jealous and I know why_

_I know I'm not the only one_

_But when all is said and done_

_You wonder who your date would be_

_I wonder, Erzebet, why not me?  
_

_Tonight is dark and you are gone_

_Again I'm wondering on my lawn_

_I guess I'll always know the truth_

_About the secrets from your youth_

_And if you played me all those times_

_I kind of thought that you'll be mine_

_But when I realize your world_

_You're just a happy little girl  
_

_And everybody knows your name_

_You're driving everyone insane_

_I saw you flirting with that guy_

_It made me jealous and I know why_

_I know I'm not the only one_

_But when all is said and done_

_You wonder who your date would be_

_I wonder, Erzebet, why not me?  
_

_Erzebet why not me_

_(Katherine why not me?)_

_Erzebet why not me_

_(Katherine why not me?)  
_

_You know I'm glad that you're my friend_

_I hope this story never ends_

_But there are times I nearly cry_

_You make me weak and I know why_

_I know I'm not the only one_

_But If you'd like to have some fun_

_Wherever you might want to be_

_Just say Erzebet, why not me?  
_

_And everybody knows your name_

_You're driving everyone insane_

_I saw you flirting with that guy_

_It made me jealous and I know why_

_I know I'm not the only one_

_But when all is said and done_

_You wonder who your date would be_

_I wonder, Erzebet, why not me?  
_

_So Erzebet why not me..."_

I altered some of the lyrics to fit my situation, and she's sitting there drinking vodka and smiling like the over drunk girl she is.

"Aww, Gilbo! Shing me anudder?" she says. Time to get her out of the bar.

"Nein, Erzebet. Time to get you home." I go over and help her stand, gently taking the bottle out of her hand while doing so.

"But I want anudder shong..." She slurred, as I led her out of the bar. Antonio and Francis can take care of themselves.

I end up taking her to a hotel because she decided to sop walking when it started to rain, and I am too drunk myself to drive and/ or carry her to Roddy's house.

The next morning, I wake up naked next to an equally naked sleeping Hungarian. Any hangover I could have had was gone in an instant.

I jump up and get dressed, before writing a note and leaving. I get my car and drive home, feeling like shit the whole time. How could I have just left her like that?

Once I arrive back at my place, I go inside and sit on the couch. Laure walks over to me and Sophie crawls over. "Dih!" Sophie and Laure keep repeating. That's how they say my name. "Dih!"

They didn't know the horrible act I just committed. They wouldn't understand for many years, and hopefully, they will never be in Liz's place. Looking at their innocent little faces make me feel worse, and I do something that I hadn't done since I thought HRE was dead. I started to cry.

"Ve~! Gilbert? What's wrong?" Feli sat next to me, rubbing my back as I bury my face in my hands and sob.

"Bruder?" Great. Now Lutz is watching me cry too.

"I- I did something unforgivable..." I manage to sob out.

"You've done a lot of bad things. What is it this time?" Lutz says. And I sob even harder. I hear Feli smack Lutz, probably on the chest from the sounds of it. "ouch..." He says quietly.

"Ve~... What happened?" Feliciano asks.

"I slept with Erzebet."

**The songs!**

**Antonio sang Livin' La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin  
**

**Francis sang Peacock by Katy Perry  
**

**Erzebet sang Bruises and Bitemarks by Good With Grenades  
**

**The song Liz and Gil sang is October and April by The Rasmus. Gil sang in Bold, and The underlined was Liz, bold underline was both  
**

**Gilbert's song was Why Not Me? By Alexander Rybak.  
**

**Also... This is the first chapter that exceeds 2000 words! Woohoo for me!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's the next chapter. **

**It was longer, but I had to split it into two chapters because it didn't flow well.**

**So... enjoy.  
**

A few days later, I answer the door, only to get punched. In the face. I fall back and look at my attacker with wide eyes.

Roderich is fuming and he looks like he's going to beat me with the front door.

"Y-you, You _fucking_ asshole!" he screams with rage. His face is a vibrant vermillion.

"R-Roddy..."

"Don't fucking '_Roddy_' ME!" His voice sounded like it was going to give out any second. "I- I'm so fucking pissed at you, I-I-I-I..." He shut up and stood there, hands clenched into fists, and nails biting into his palms so hard that he was bleeding. His eyes were screwed tightly shut and he was shaking. He was taking deep breaths to try and calm down.

I keep my mouth shut, trying to ward off anymore outbursts. But his blazing indigo eyes snap open and glare at me. "It's not fucking working. I'm still so fucking pissed..." He growls, kicking me.

"Ow..." I say quietly.

"Oh, hey," He says, kicking me again. "Hurting you works!"

"Aren't you the one who claims that violence isn't the answer?" I ask, trying to fend off some of the attacks. I deserve this, so I'm not gonna fight back.

"I've ignored you blatantly flirting with her for fucking _years_. But this... What you did is the absolute lowest thing you've ever done!"

"Do you really think that I slept with her on purpose? To get at you?"

"Gilbert," he deflates. "I never know what to expect from you..."He leans against the frame of the front door, which is still open. I look past him and see Erzebet out in the yard. She sees me, and looks away, blushing. That hurts. The fact that she refuses to look at me hurts, more than anything.

"I'm sorry."

The fire in his eyes ignites again. "Sorry? Sorry doesn't change anything, Gilbert."

"I know." I say before just walking to my room and flopping down on my bed. I'm tired. So tired. I want to sleep and never wake up. As I curl up on the bed, I try not to cry. Guilt washes over me in waves, and I can't escape from it. It sucks. I'm never gonna be able to do this right. I'm never gonna be allowed to have her. Waiting for the one you love to notice you is hard.

Who else knows that better than me?


	6. Chapter 6

**As my apology, i give you another chapter.**

"Gilbert?" Antonio pokes his head into my room. I'm curled up on my bed, under the covers.

"I'm not going."

"This is your last chance, Mon ami." Francis says, materializing next to the Spaniard. "The wedding is today."

"I'm not going." I repeat.

"Mi amigo..."

"Antonio can stop the wedding... I quit."

"_What?!"_

"You can't just_ quit_!" Antonio says in a shaky voice.

"And why the hell not?!" I yell, sitting up. "Over 1800 years have passed since I met her! Since I fell for a boy that turned out to be a girl! Eighteen hundred years! One hundred and eighty centuries of failed confessions, of war and disagreements, of anger and rivalry. Eighteen hundred years of negative feelings that I wish I could erase, but can't! I can't-" I curl in on myself. "I can't take it anymore... I'm giving her up... I quit..."

Antonio storms over and flips the mattress. I land with an 'oof' on the floor, and look at him in shock.

"You're a coward, Gilbert Beillschmidt." He growls with tears filling his eyes as he glares at me. Then he pushes past Francis and leaves. I flinch as the front door slams. Lutz ain't gonna like that...

"Aren't you the one who always says that you have to fight for what you want?" Francis asks, turning to go.

"I'm also the one who says that actions speak louder than words, and look where that got me."

He sighs. "Antonio can't do this alone. We're all alike. We act strong, but in reality, we're frail. We feel too much, and hide much more."

I'm silent. It really is my last chance. And Antonio won't stop it. If it's what Roderich really wants, he'd support him without telling him anything. He _needs_ to stop this, almost as much as I do. If I don't do this, I'll never have her. It's literally now or never.

I stand up. "We have to stop this wedding." I say.

Francis looks at me with a smile. "Then get into your tux and we'll go."

"Nein." I say, shaking my head. "on the large chance that I fail, I'm not gonna stick around to watch Erzebet marry my younger brother again." I pull a tee shirt over my head and slip into my bunny slippers Gilbird settles in my hair and I wipe the dust off the butt of my ducky pajama pants.

I'm going to stop her, at the very least tell her how I feel. "I need to grab something, but I'll be right there." I tell him. He nods and goes up the stairs, and I go to look through my closet. I quickly find what I am looking for and then I rush up to the yard, where my friends are.

"Let's go Gilbird. It's the point of no return." I say, patting the chick's head with my left hand, while my right shoves a little box into my pocket.

Antonio glares halfheartedly at me. "I'll try my best, but I can't make any promises." I say to him.

"I hope that trying will be enough."

"Me too." I sigh. "Me too."

"I drive to the church, and once there, I rush to find Liz. She's getting her hair and makeup done by Belgium and Ukraine.

"Erzebet..." I say_._

She jumps, then turns towards me armed with her most dangerous glare. "What the fuck do you want Gilbert?" She growls. As I'm fumbling for the right words, she continues. "And why do you keep calling me Erzebet?"

I look at her. "That's your real name, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but you hate that name. You always used it to tease me."

That's because it was the only way I was able to use it regularly." All three of them look at me, as Feli and Feliks walk in.

"What?" Liz asks, shock showing on her beautifully made up face.

"Th-there's so much that I want- no, need- to say. I'm tired of lying. I'm tired of hiding. And I'm tired of hurting and dancing around. I've never been a particularly good dancer. I always trip over my partner. I'm sorry for so much, and I'm finally going to be honest and tell you the truth. Eighteen Hundred years of it.

"I love your name. I always have. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I love your hair. It's so smooth and long and it's a beautiful color and it always smells so sweet. I love your eyes. They always have fire burning in them and they're the reason green is my favorite color."

Belgium and Ukraine smile at each other, then quietly move to Feli and Feliks.

"Y-you don't have to try to be perfect. You smile and the world is at peace. You laugh and I'm the happiest man in the world." Liz blushes at that. "I've been trying to tell you for so long. Ever since I met 'Daniel Hedevary'." I grin softly at that. That was the name she used when she thought that she was a boy, and would someday grow a penis. "Roddy loves you like a woman loves dresses. Like a musician loves instruments. He can keep your body. He can keep your tittering ladylike giggles. He can keep the false airs and the paint on beauty that makes you look like a porcelain doll."

She glares at me. "And what the hell does that mean?"

"He can keep all of that. I'll keep the real you."

"_What?!_" she screeches, Eyes blazing with the fury that she reserves for only me.

"E-exactly what I said. He doesn't have Daniel. He doesn't have your anger. He only loves the best of you. He doesn't love your fury. Nor your real elegance, grace and beauty. I doubt that he's even seen them.

"I've seen you at your best, at your worst, half dead, full of life, and everywhere inbetween. I've suffered your fury, your wrath and your frying pan. Many, many times.

"I-I love you at your worst, as well as your best. I love you like a thirsty man loves water. Like warriors love the battlefield. Like the sword loves flesh. Like fresh meat loves salt.

"I know that you probably don't want it, but here," I pull the box out of my pocket and hand it to her. "This," I say as she opens it and gasps. She pulls out a gold band that had a single emerald set in it. "This was going to be your engagement ring. I had it made in the early 17th century, but by the time I had built up the courage to ask you, I had gotten the invite to your wedding to Roddy.

"My way of loving may not be elegant, nor sophisticated, but it runs deeper that even I know. It's the way I love you, and it's the only way that I know how.

"I'm tired, I'm fading, and I don't have much longer... A few centuries at most. But I honestly wanted to spent my life with you, and I still do. I love you, Erzebet. And nobody else could even compare."

"I-I... What?" She's completely at a loss. "Gil, I'm getting married in less than an hour! Why would you tell me this? _Now_ of all times?"

"Because..." I shrug. "It's my last chance. I'm not going to linger. I nearly broke the first time I had to watch you marry my brother. I'd shatter if I had to watch it again." I turn and open the door, ignoring the looks that I'm getting from the other four nations. "Whatever happens next is up to you. Just... remember that whatever you choose to do, even if it hurts, I'll support you eighteen hundred percent. All I really want is for you to be happy." And with that, I leave, as she stands there awkwardly. Just before the door closes, I hear four voices yell "You idiot!" Whether they're yelling at me, or at her, I don't know, nor care. It's her choice in the end.

I sit on the trunk of my new car, looking at my hands. I finally did it. After over 1800 years, she knows how I feel for her.

About an hour later, I move to the drivers seat and set my forehead on the steering wheel. She's probably in there getting married right now.

Suddenly there's a knock on my window. I look up and she's there in her dress. I jump out of the car.

"Erzebet?"

"Yeah..." She's blushing as I look into her gorgeous emerald eyes and they search my startled crimson orbs. "Don't make me regret this, Gilbert." She says, placing one hand on my chest and the other cups my cheek. Her hands are warm, and I notice that the hand on my chest bears my ring instead of Roderich's.

"Regret what?" It was stupider out loud than in my head.

She laughs before kissing me. "I chose you, ya idiot."

"Why?" I'm totally shock numb. She really chose me over Roderich?

"Let's just say... I had the sense beat into me by two beautiful women and two men in drag."

It was my turn to laugh.

"And... You're right. Roderich doesn't love the real me. And... I love you in return. For twelve hundred years. But you were such a fucktard, I was sure that I could do better. But what you told me... It made me realize that I was an idiot. Nobody could ever love me more than you do. I love you, Gilbert Beillschmidt."

The grin on my face probably looks really stupid, and it hurts my face, But it's just a miniscule fraction of the joy I feel.

I lift her up and spin around the parking lot, laughing. She has squawked at first but soon she started laughing with me. When I finally stopped, I held her close and kissed her.

"I love you Erzebet." I say softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**And welcome back!**  
**Last chapter! hopefully...**  
**And this one switches to Antonio's point of view.**  
**SpAus!**  
**Enjoy!**

I can't have stopped grinning even if I tried! When Feli came in and whispers in Rodrigo's ear that Elizabeta wasn't going to be coming, I some how managed to swallow the cheer bubbling up. Francis, however, can't help the chuckle he released.

"Don't tell me that you two know what happened..." Rodrigo groans.

"Oui, we do, actually." Francis says, smiling. I just grin.

"I really hope that Gilbert won't screw this up..." I say to Francis.

"Gilbert stole my bride?"

"Erm, More like he convinced her to act on feeling that were already there..." Francis says.

"What?"

"Well, Elizabeta has had feelings for Gilberto since they were kids, and gilberto has been in love with her since they were kids, but they are both stubborn and stupid, so they fought and danced around each other and their feelings, and then Gilberto was trying to woo her, and fucked it up for a while, and now they're together!" I say, grinning brightly at him. He gives me his 'please stop rambling, Antonio' look.

"And that's just the gist of the story." Francis says, smiling. Then he elbows me. And I glare at him. And he gestures to that makes me blush.

"What is it now?" Rodrigo asks. He was clearly unamused.

"I know one way for this wedding to not be wasted..." I say bashfully, looking at my feet. I glance up at him and he has his 'oh really?' face on.

"And what way is that?"

"Will you marry me?" I blurt out.

He literally takes a step back and looks at me in shock, his face brilliant red. "W-wha-wha-what?!" He stutters.

"You don't have to make it sound so horrible..." I say, deflating and turning to leave.

"N-nein!" He says, grabbing my arm. I look at him. "I-its just...Romano... No, not that... er... three hundred and twelve years afterwards... no that's not what i... Uh... What I mean Is... um... what did I-"

I cut him off with a kiss. "Can I take that as a 'Yes Antonio, I will marry you'?" I say, my forehead leaning gently against his.

He slowly nods. "Yes, Anton. I will marry you." He whispers.

000

"...And we got married and had two little boys and we lived happily ever so far." I grin at my sons sitting in front of me on the floor. Roderich sits next to me on the couch, and shakes his head.

The elder of the two started laughing. His hair is darker than mine, but he has my eyes, and Rodrigo's beauty mark. He also has tan skin like me. The younger looks like he's trying not to smile and shakes his head like his mother. He's blond with light green eyes and pale skin. He burns in the sun very easily. He also has that cute little Mariazell that Rodrigo has.

"Papa, what happened to Gilbert and Elizabeta?" The elder, Puablo, asks.

"You know very well what happened to them." I say seriously.

"Are you talking about me again?" Gilbert peeks over the back of the couch.

I punched him in the face.

"Oh... Oops..." I giggle. Hey, natural reflex. Something scares me, I attack it. Easy as that. And he knows that!

"Hola, amigo." I say as he glares at me.

"Ja. Hallo." He says. Rodrigo has a small amused smile on his face.

"Gilbert. How many times have I told you not to sneak into Roderich's house?" Elizabeta says, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Then what did you just do?" He asks her. She opens her mouth then shuts it again. Both, my sons and Gilbert laugh. I snicker and Rodrigo sighs.

Then their son, Alois, comes into the room. He jumps on Puablo and Alphonse. "Hey! Whatcha doin?" He asks.

"Papa was just telling us about he and Mutti ended up together." Alphonse says. "Now GET OFF!"

"You're hurting me..." Puabo whimpers.

Alois slid off of them. "You two are now my property. Nobody gets to touch you without my permission. Got it?" His baby blue eyes flashed. He looked an awful lot like Germania had the first time i crossed paths with him.

"Parents better be exempt from that rule, Alois Beillschmidt." I say, laughing at the kids." He looked thoughtful then nodded.

"Okay. Eveyone but your mother and father need my permission to touch you." He ammended. "Got it?"

Both of my boys nodded. "Good. Let's go outside!" He said, dragging them away. Literally.

"God, He's like a mix of both of you when you were little..." Rodrigo says, looking in the direction they had gone.

"Ja. He's great isn't he?" Gilbert says proudly.

"No. He's not."

As my best friend/brother-in-law and my wife argued, I turned to Elizabeta. "So, how are Ludwig and Feli's girls?"

"Laure and Sophie just turned 14 last month. Alois is 11 now." She smiles.

"Really? Geez, it seems like yesterday that they were only a year old." I sigh." Puabuelito is 8 years old, and Alphonse is 6 already. I never realized how old your children can make you feel."

She laughs. "That certainly is true. But it's worth it, don't you think?"

"Si. It certainly is."


End file.
